Jupitermon
Jupitermon= Jupitermon is a God Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Jupiter/Zeus, the Roman/Greek god of thunder, weather, and the sky. One of the "Olympos XII", it is a Digimon that rules over thunder and weather as the god that presides over the skies, and is Junomon's partner. It is always judging good and evil on the battlefield, and metes out divine punishment to those who choose evil. It makes the decisions dispassionately, wholly excluding any emotion from its judgments. It is said that if someone who continues to disagree with Jupitermon's judgment challenges Jupitermon and wins, the judgment will be overruled, but it said that none yet exist who could overturn it. It is similar to Plutomon as far as punishing evil, but it will not admit Plutomon to the Olympos XII due to its cruelty, and its said that there's always been a longstanding discord between the two. |-|Jupitermon Wrath Mode= Jupitermon is a God Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Jupiter/Zeus, the Roman/Greek god of thunder, weather, and the sky. One of the "Olympos XII", it is a Digimon that rules over thunder and weather as the god that presides over the skies, and is Junomon's partner. It is always judging good and evil on the battlefield, and metes out divine punishment to those who choose evil. It makes the decisions dispassionately, wholly excluding any emotion from its judgments. It is said that if someone who continues to disagree with Jupitermon's judgment challenges Jupitermon and wins, the judgment will be overruled, but it said that none yet exist who could overturn it. It is similar to Plutomon as far as punishing evil, but it will not admit Plutomon to the Olympos XII due to its cruelty, and its said that there's always been a longstanding discord between the two. |-|Aegiomon= Aegiomon is a God Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Jove Aegiochus. It has an appearance fusing the lower body of a goat with the upper body of a human. As a member of the same musical troupe as Sirenmon, it is usually playing the pipes called "Syrinx" hung at its waist and enjoying the music. Although it has a peace-loving personality and doesn't really like to fight, the power it conceals within is unquantified, and when Aegiomon fights to protect something, it exhibits a unique talent for combat. |-|Aegiochusmon= Aegiochusmon is a God Man Digimon which synthesized the abilities of various species, with a human body as the base. The synthesis of species is said to be the result of having sought the extreme called omnipotence, and adapts it to its surroundings, dramatically altering its appearance. This form is composed of data taken from the Dragon-tribe, so the data of the Dragon-tribe sleeping within its body manifests on the surface of its body, centered upon the crystal in its chest, and establishes itself as armor. This armor is a Powered Suit that affects not only Aegiochusmon's defensive power but also its physical strength, drastically increasing its offensive power. |-|Aegiochusmon Holy= Aegiochusmon Holy is a God Man Digimon which synthesized the abilities of various species, using a humanoid body as a base. This synthesis of species is said to have resulted from the pursuit of the ultimate state, or omnipotence, dramatically altering its appearance to match its surroundings. This form is composed of data taken from the Holy-species, so the Holy-species data lying dormant within it envelops its entire body, centered upon the crystal in its chest, resulting in a clear heart as serene as a still lake. Through the shields equipped on its arms, it is able to freely transform the powerful vaccines that overflow from its body into weapons such as daggers, or even defensive walls that prevent any kinds of viruses or data from passing through. |-|Aegiochusmon Blue= Aegiochusmon Blue is a God Man Digimon which synthesized the abilities of various species, with a human body as the base. The synthesis of species is said to be the result of having sought the extreme called omnipotence, and adapts it to its surroundings, dramatically altering its appearance. This form is composed of data taken from the Cyborg-tribe, so the data of the Cyborg-tribe sleeping within its body focuses itself on its upper body, particularly the left side, centered upon the crystal in its chest. It is equipped with a release for the characteristic power of the Cyborg-tribe, and a lock-on function which doesn't miss its designated target. Its gigantic left arm, the "Mechanization Powered Arm", has the ability to attach and detach, and is able to independently pursue and attack a locked opponent. |-|Aegiochusmon Dark= Aegiochusmon Dark is a Digimon. Because this form is composed of data taken from the Evil-tribe, the data of the Evil-tribe that lies in its body has spread over its entire body, centered upon the crystal in its chest. The inauspiciousness of the Evil-tribe has flooded its body and soul, and it regards all those it sees to be its prey and hunts down its enemies. The red electric shocks emanating from its body hide viruses, and it could be said that it is a special Digimon that generates viruses in spite of being a Digimon of the Vaccine attribute. The technique where it transmits viruses into the wounds of the enemy it has dealt damage to, undermining it from the inside, is completely menacing. |-|Aegiochusmon Green= Aegiochusmon Green God Man Digimon which synthesized the abilities of various species, with a human body as the base. The synthesis of species is said to be the result of having sought the extreme called omnipotence, and adapts it to its surroundings, dramatically altering its appearance. This form is composed of data taken from the Plant-tribe, so the data of the Plant-tribe sleeping within its body establishes itself as an upper body and arms, centered upon the crystal in its chest. Because it is based on the Plant-tribe, its weight is especially light compared to the other forms. It is able to fire sturdy thorns from the Busters equipped to both of its arms, and perform tricky movements that hook its thorns in various places similar to Rope Action, or perform others that are used for offense and defense. Its keen movements which capitalize on its equipment and agility can definitely be said to be this form's greatest distinction. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | 1-C | 1-C | 1-C Name: Aegiomon | Aegiochusmon | Jupitermon | Jupitermon Wrath Mode Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Champion Level Vaccine-Type God Man Digimon | Ultimate Level Vaccine-Type God Man Digimon | Mega Level Vaccine-Type God Man Digimon, Member and Leader of the Olympos XII Powers and Abilities: Aegiomon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant. |-|Aegiochusmon=All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Adaptation. |-|Holy=Light Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection |-|Dark=All Aegiomon abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Flight, Durability Negation, Precognition. |-|Blue=All Aegiomon abilities, Energy Manipulation, Flight. |-|Green=All Aegiomon abilities, Plant Manipulation, Flight. |-|Jupitermon=Vastly improved versions of previous abilities, possibly Durability Negation with Wide Plasment, Power Nullification. Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Fought and defeated Gryphonmon and HippoGryphonmon) | Complex Multiverse level (Stood up to Bacchusmon, one of the members of the Olympos XII who is equal to the Royal Knights) | Complex Multiverse level (Far stronger than Aegiochusmon) | Complex Multiverse level (Presumably superior to base, but to what level is unknown). Can possibly bypass conventional durability with Wide Plasment. Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Kept up with Gryphonmon who is a Mega level Digimon) | Immeasurable (Kept pace with Bacchusmon) | Immeasurable (Is a member of the Olympos XII, who rival the Royal Knights) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Galactic Class | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Galaxy level (Defeated Minotarumon while defending other Digimon nearby from its attacks) | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range, as far away as the sound can carry it for his flute | Extended melee range | Extended melee range with his hammers, several hundred kilometers with lightning (Can create and control thunderclouds) | Infinite with Punish Judge. Standard Equipment: His flute, Syrinx | The two shields mounted on his arms | His hammers | A giant sword Intelligence: Has the mentality of a kind, young boy. Due to his amnesia, he is somewhat naive and clueless, but he can be perceptive at times, manipulating the situation to lead enemies away from nearby innocents. | As Jupitermon he is a master of combat comparable to the Royal Knights. Discarding his emotions in favor of impartiality, he is ruthless in combat towards those he deems evil. Weaknesses: Aegiomon is something of a pacifist and doesn't like to fight, only bringing its full power to bear when someone he cares about is in danger, Attract Echo only works for as long as Aegiomon is able to play it | Somewhat arrogant as Jupitermon and has an animosity with Plutomon Notable Attacks and Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Aegiomon *'Attract Echo:' Aegiomon plays a special tune that captures the attention of all who hear it, eventually eliminating their sense of self and forcing them to focus on Aegiomon alone, providing opportunities for other Digimon to pursue or escape the target(s). *'Iron Thrust:' Aegiomon hurls a sharp, backwards kick with the goat legs he prides himself upon. *'Stun Beat Blow:' Charges his fists with the electricity circulating within his body, attacking the nervous system to numb and slow down opponents. Aegiochusmon *'Lightning Pile:' Forms a pile out of lightning before throwing it down on his foe from above to pin them to the ground. Should they be struck by even one of these piles, all subsequently piles will strike without fail no matter where they're thrown from. *'Bolt Break Knockdown:' Rushes in and attacks with its fists shrouded in lightning from its horn. *'Charging Strike:' Uses its leg strength for a high speed charge that stabs the opponent's head with its horn. Aegiochusmon Blue *'Peneto Laser:' Fires a beam from the fingertips of its Mechanization Powered Arm. *'Wing Cutter:' Slashes the opponent with the wings on its back while flying. *'Powered Ignition:' Gathers energy in the palm of the Mechanization Powered Arm while its attached, then releases it in a charge. Aegiochusmon Green * Bramble Bite: Changes the thorns at the end of its Buster into an evil spirit that bites the enemy. * Plant Zone Cradle: Fires thorns from all over its body in all directions. * Charging Strike: Uses its powerful legs for a high speed charge that stabs its horn into the opponent's head. Aegiochusmon Dark * Triangler: Cuts with the three sickles. * Plasma-madness: Strikes with the electrified darkness gathered in both hands. * Death Dinner: Preys on the opponent after predicting their every move. Aegiochusmon Holy *'Lightning Shower:' Strikes the enemy by causing countless daggers to rain down upon them from above. *'Thunder Slash:' Combines its daggers with lightning to create a whip-like trail, which it uses to slice enemies apart. *'Circlet Defense:' Expands its impregnable defensive walls to counter the opponent's attacks by deflecting them, while adding electric sparks to the deflected attacks. Jupitermon *'Mabolt:' Jupitermon's clashes with his opponents automatically generate tiny thunderclouds with each blow, automatically striking foes Jupitermon deems evil or interrupt its arbitration. *'Punish Judge:' Jupitermon engraves a seal onto a target, granting temporary respite from his wrath unless he decides to deem them evil, smiting them with an immense electric current. *'Wide Plasment:' Converts its body into extremely high-voltage plasma, inflicting divine punishment all around itself so that all those who are touched by it are completely disintegrated. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Key: Aegiomon | Aegiochusmon (All variations) | Jupitermon | Wrath Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Greek Gods Category:Hammer Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Olympos XII Category:Musicians Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Sword Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Guardians Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users